


Obey

by worse_than_nicotine



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worse_than_nicotine/pseuds/worse_than_nicotine
Summary: A little experiment. Don't try this at home.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Oliver Sykes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Obey

"I like these collars. Can I try this one on?", Dom took the large black leather choker with a big o-ring out of Oli's drawer.  
"Go ahead."  
"Could you help?"  
"What, like, put it on you?"  
Dom nodded.  
"I don't think it's such a good idea. You can manage without my help."  
"But I want this. Please," Dom almost whispered the last word, eager and needy. Oli recognised that tone immediately and thought that they should stop right here or some kind of trouble would be guaranteed, but he couldn't believe what was happening and was a little bit curious how far this situation could lead them.  
"Fine. Come here."  
As Dom approached, Oli could sense his dick twitching. Dom gave him the collar and exposed the neck. Dom's lips were slightly parted and Oli couldn't take his eyes off of them for a few seconds. Dom didn't move and was waiting patiently, breathing unsteadily.  
"Alright", Oli licked his dry lips and fastened the collar at the back of Dom's neck, adjusting it so it would fit perfectly. After he was done he put his hands on Dom's shoulders and took a step back.  
Dom looked at him and Oli's cock reacted once again. "Shit"  
"What? Do I look bad?"  
"What? No. You look.. great."  
"Pull me closer then."  
"No"  
"Why not?", Dom's voice has become much quieter.  
"You know why. I'm married."  
"But I'm not asking you to marry me, I just want you to pull me. Oli.. "  
The sound of his name on those gorgeous lips above the collar made Oli forget about everything for a moment. He grabbed the ring and pulled Dom close, making him choke a little. Their bodies were pressed together and when Oli noticed Dom's evident hard-on, he bit his own lip and then pushed him away. Dom fell on his knees and looked up, "Oli, please.."  
"I can't. Fuck! Fuck… I fucked up. We really shouldn't be doing this. Come, let me take it off."  
"No!" Dom covered the collar with his palm defensively.  
"You're not thinking straight. Try to concentrate on my voice and do exactly as I say." Oli paused, took a breath and then continued, "Stand up." Dom obeyed.  
"Now come here but don't look at me. Slowly." Dom followed the instructions.  
"Good boy. I'm gonna take this off now."  
When the collar was gone, Dom looked up and Oli spotted a single tear running down his friend's cheek. He felt like his heart was about to break into million pieces. He knew they definitely went too far and it was his fault.  
"Hey, hey, I'm sorry", he wiped the tear away and hugged Dom, playing with his hair, whispering "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay…"  
When they broke the embrace after a few minutes, Oli asked "Are you alright?" and Dom nodded.  
"I can't believe how fast you slipped under. I never saw it happen so quickly before, I'm so sorry."  
"I.. slipped under? What the hell does it mean?"  
"You wanna tell me you don't know?" Oli was more than surprised.. and guilty.  
Dom shook his head. "So what was it?"  
"Ugh.. It's slang for becoming submissive. For giving up control."  
"It felt good."  
Oli smiled "Well, I know. And it feels even better during sex... um.. but I told you that we can't, I can't… you should try it though.. with someone else. But it has to be someone responsible, someone who makes you feel safe."  
"You make me feel safe."  
"Yeah, yeah, that's why it worked, but i'm not the one who, you know… Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah. I think I should go."  
Oli took a step in Dom's direction grabbing him in for a short but heartfelt hug. "Call me later?"  
"Sure, see ya."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any comments are much appreciated 🖤


End file.
